Generally, a beveling process is to chamfer a sharp edge portion of steel, nonferrous or resin materials. The beveling process is typically performed at a last processing process. Since the quality of a product depends on the quality of a beveled edge, special attention needs to be paid to the beveling process for obtaining the slanting surface which is clear and neat like a mirror by maximally improving the level of surface.
For the beveling process, when a motor is driven by an electric power and a cutting tip is rotated by a driving force of the motor, a beveling machine processes the edge of a member to be processed.
An example of a conventional bevel is illustrated in FIG. 10. The conventional bevel includes: a beveling body 1 in which a driving device such as a motor is positioned; a supporting holder 4 which is connected, by a screw, to a lower part of a direction changing unit 2, connected to one side of the beveling body 1, so as to be transferred up or down and is fixed by a fixing unit 3; a guide plate 6 which is positioned below the supporting holder 4 and guides a position to be beveled on a member to be processed, the guide plate 6 including a cutter exposing opening 5 formed in the middle part thereof; and a rotary cutting unit 8 which is mounted onto a rotation shaft driven by the motor, allows a guide roller 7 to be exposed through the cutter exposing opening 5 and includes a cutting tip on a slope being in a cone shape.
When the beveling machine is operated while the guide plate 6 is secured against a horizontal surface of the member to be processed and simultaneously the guide roller 7 is secured against an adjacent vertical surface of the member, the rotary cutting unit 8 rotates to shape a slanting surface.
The extent of bevel by the beveling machine is determined according to the extent of exposure of the rotary cutting unit 8 to the outside through the cutter exposing opening 5 on the guide plate 6. The more the rotary cutting unit 8 is exposed to the outside, the larger the slanting surface is processed.